A conventional industrial vacuum system may be attached to the back of a vehicle and driven to locations where the industrial vacuum is needed. In a conventional industrial vacuum system, the collection unit is typically raised above a dump truck, tote or other disposal vessel and an operator collects the material using a hose connected to the vacuum unit. However, the collection unit of conventional industrial vacuum systems is only capable of being raised approximately eight feet, nine inches, which limits its use.
In addition, many times it is not possible to drive an industrial vacuum system to a remote location because roadways do not go where the material resides. For example, when the material to be collected is in a very remote location such as a mountain railroad pass, the transportation and use of a conventional industrial vacuum system is impractical. Further, in many instances the conventional industrial vacuum system must be raised higher than eight feet, nine inches to accommodate taller collection and disposal vessels. Conventional industrial vacuum systems do not provide an adequate method of transporting the vacuum to remote areas.
Furthermore, at times large vacuum systems are shipped to remote locations via freight ships. Conventional industrial vacuums cannot be loaded into a standard high-cube container. To circumvent this problem, the industrial vacuum system can be disassembled and shipped in a sea container. However, this solution requires, the industrial vacuum systems to be reassembled in the remote location, which can prove to be a difficult and time consuming task. Alternatively, conventional large industrial vacuum systems can be shipped outside a sea container as on or below deck “break-bulk,” which creates problems of corrosion due to salt water exposure and theft because the components are not secured. Further, when goods are not shipped in a sea container, the cost of shipment is substantially more due to the additional storage space consumed and the added costs involved in physically loading and handling the system.
Accordingly, a need exists for an industrial vacuum system, which can be transported via rail, sea freight, helicopter, or plane to a remote location to collect material. A need also exists for an industrial vacuum system, which is capable of being easily removed from a container and placed back into the container with minimal effort. In addition, a need exists for an industrial vacuum system with a collection unit this is capable of being raised higher than eight feet, nine inches to allow for more efficient collection of material.